No research subjects are admitted to the GCRC under this protocol. It utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory only. The Lab Supervisor transforms and stores immortal Epstein-Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the lab. The cell lines then serve as a permanent DNA/RNA resource, as well as an in vitro model system for molecular genetics investigations.